La dernière balle
by Kanorshe
Summary: Post-Reichenbach. Elle a vu la chute de Sherlock, et elle sait qu'il est vivant. Mais elle sait aussi que Sebastian Moran se prépare à tirer une dernière fois, pour venger Jim Moriarty ; tout comme elle sait que les amis de Sherlock ne se doutent de rien. Alors vient pour elle le moment de choisir son camp...
1. Prologue

**Bonjour ! Moi, c'est Kanorshé, petite nouvelle sur le site, et le texte plus bas est le prologue de la première fanfiction que je poste ! *trépigne sur place tellement elle est excitée* **

**Disclaimer(s) : Arthur Conan Doyle nous a légué la pierre précieuse qu'est l'univers holmesien, et Moffat et Gatiss sont parmi les plus récents à l'avoir taillée (leur _Sherlock_ est un véritable bijou). La quasi-totalité des personnages qui apparaissent/sont cités dans cette fanfic font partie intégrante de cette série, exceptés : Patience Moran (elle est citée dans _Le Mystère du Val Boscombe_, de Doyle, mais je lui ai donné un tout autre rôle), Mary Morstan (qui apparaît à partir du _Signe des Quatre_, du même auteur), deux ou trois personnages secondaires (voire très secondaires) que j'ai inventés, et... Je mettrais le disclaimer pour ce personnage-là à la fin du chapitre où il apparaît (personne n'aime être spoilé ^^). Mais l'histoire m'appartient ! :) **

**Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Prologue

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit.

« Mademoiselle Moran ? Entrez. »

La jeune fille jeta un dernier regard à son ordinateur, le ferma pour le mettre dans son sac en bandoulière, et suivit la secrétaire dans le bureau. La pièce était sobre et fonctionnelle. Des étagères remplies de dossiers sur les murs, un large bureau vitré occupant un quart de la pièce, un profond tapis sur le sol, et un rideau beige sur la fenêtre. La directrice avait de son bureau une vue privilégiée sur la cour, mais elle ne voulait pas que le soleil la dérange, ou qu'il perturbe les malheureux élèves de passage dans son antre.

« Asseyez-vous, mademoiselle Moran. Elle se tourna ensuite vers sa secrétaire : Vous pouvez nous laisser, Amanda. »

La porte se referma sur la secrétaire avec un claquement sec. La directrice, Mrs Jennings, observa alors attentivement l'adolescente en face d'elle. Elle avait de longs cheveux bruns, relevés en chignon, des yeux marrons qui la fixaient insolemment, et une posture qui trahissait son ennui. Assez banale, somme toute. Mrs Jennings connaissait le dossier de cette adolescente, bien sûr, mais avoir une personne en chair et en os devant soi était bien plus riche en enseignements que n'importe quel dossier scolaire. Par exemple, en ne lisant que son dossier, Mrs Jennings ne se serait jamais douté que Patience Moran adorerait prendre un air bravache devant elle.

Mrs Jennings interrompit brutalement l'échange de regards.

« Bien ! Patience Moran... Ton cas est assez inhabituel.

-Je sais, répondit sèchement l'adolescente.

-Oui, hem... Nous allons néanmoins nous arranger. Il nous reste une chambre, au deuxième étage de l'internat. C'est une chambre simple, ça ne te dérange pas ?

-Absolument pas. _Le moins possible de conversation._

-Tu l'occuperas à partir de la semaine prochaine, le temps de s'arranger avec l'administration et que tu ramènes quelques affaires. »

Seul le silence lui répondit. Mrs Jennings prit une inspiration.

« Écoute Patience, je comprends que ce changement puisse te perturber...

-Je ne suis absolument pas "perturbée par ce changement", la coupa sèchement la jeune fille.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me réponds sur ce ton ?

-Ça ne vous concerne pas.

-Je suis concernée par tout ce qui se passe dans mon établissement, mademoiselle Moran. Et vous en faites partie. »

_Mademoiselle Moran. Vouvoiement. Plus de "Patience". Commence à s'énerver._

« Soyons claires, Mrs Jennings. Votre école n'est pour moi qu'un lieu où je m'instruis et où, accessoirement, je dors. Vous êtes responsable de moi et de mes études, mais vous n'avez pas à vous sentir "concernée". »

Patience Moran se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea vers la porte. Une voix derrière elle la fit s'arrêter.

« Je vous informe tout de même que votre frère a déjà payé votre scolarité dans cette école jusqu'à la fin de l'année scolaire.

_Mon frère..._

-Vous voulez encore me dire des choses que je sais déjà ou est-ce que je peux partir ? » _La voix qui tremble. Elle s'en est aperçue. Encore une question ?_

« Vous pouvez partir, mademoiselle Moran. Et tâchez d'être moins désagréable à l'avenir. »

La fin de sa phrase fut recouverte par le bruit de la porte.

Patience marchait d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Son sac tapait à rythme régulier contre sa hanche, le même rythme que faisaient ses pieds en rencontrant le carrelage. _Mon frère..._ Elle sortit du bâtiment. Le soleil lui agressa les yeux, mais elle traversa la cour sans ralentir. Quand elle se retrouva sur le trottoir, elle se mit à marcher de plus en plus vite, jusqu'à courir. _Mon frère..._ Elle courait sans savoir où elle allait, sans faire attention aux autres piétons. Ses pieds semblaient ne pas avoir besoin d'elle pour avancer, pour se rendre là où ils voulaient. Elle se désintéressa de sa course. _Mon frère..._ Patience Moran plongea dans ses souvenirs.

* * *

_Trois jours plus tôt..._

Patience sortit son téléphone de sa poche et regarda encore une fois si un nouveau message était arrivé. Rien. Elle le rangea avec un léger soupir et regarda autour d'elle. Une petite rue sans prétention, des maisons, quelques magasins, de rares passants. La chaleur qui régnait en ville depuis quelques jours y était sûrement pour beaucoup, quoiqu'une forte pluie soit prévue pour l'après-midi. Elle décida d'aller prendre un verre dans le café, quelques mètres plus loin. En passant devant le présentoir à journaux, un titre attira son attention. _"Sherlock : la vérité qui choque"_ Son cœur rata un battement. _Sherlock Holmes ?_ Elle acheta le journal et s'installa à une table pour lire l'article en question. Des rumeurs colportées par un certain Richard Brook, qui remettaient en cause toute la carrière du détective. _Richard Brook ?_ Elle avait déjà entendu ce nom, elle en était sûre. Mais où ? Ça avait un rapport avec Seb... Elle se souvint alors d'une conversation entendue quelques jours plus tôt .

Pour la première fois, Seb et son patron l'avaient acceptée dans la même pièce qu'eux alors qu'ils parlaient affaires. Elle n'avait presque rien compris, ils parlaient une sorte de langage codé. Des fragments de conversation lui revinrent brutalement en mémoire. _"Et vous êtes sûr qu'il viendra ?" "Jim n'existe plus, Seb." "Il n'y a plus que Richard Brook"_ Oui, Richard Brook était cet homme dont Seb parlait avec son patron. Il y avait donc un lien entre le "travail" actuel de Seb et Sherlock Holmes ?

Elle savait que Seb avait un travail un peu particulier, et qu'il avait connu une longue période sans véritable patron. Tout avait changé avec l'arrivée de Jim. Seb pouvait désormais s'absenter pendant plusieurs jours, mais revenir avec un compte en banque bien plus fourni. Il ne lui parlait jamais du travail qu'il devait faire. Elle n'en voyait que les traces dans les journaux. Un banquier dont on retrouvait le corps dans la Tamise, un politicien criblé de balles au sortir de sa maison... Un "travail" varié. Car Jim, l'employeur de Sebastian Moran, avait des occupations variées. Et s'il s'intéressait à Sherlock Holmes, cela n'augurait rien de bon pour le détective.

Patience décida finalement de rejoindre Seb au point de rendez-vous. Il n'aurait pas encore fini son travail, mais elle l'attendrait. Au bout de quelques rues, elle quitta Hosier Lane et déboucha sur West Smithfield, en face de l'hôpital Saint-Barthélémy. Elle tourna à gauche, passa devant un café et une librairie, et continua sa route vers Smithfield Market. Un texto la fit s'arrêter une trentaine de mètres plus loin.

_From Seb_

_Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?_

_To Seb_

_Je t'attends. Si tu peux me voir, pourquoi tu ne viens pas ?_

_From Seb_

_Le travail. Je préférerais que m'attendes à l'intérieur du Smithfield Market. _

_To Seb_

_Qu'est-ce que je ne dois pas voir ?_

_From Seb_

_Va-t-en !_

Elle chercha Seb du regard autour d'elle. Il n'était nulle part. Mais en levant la tête, elle vit ce qu'il essayait de lui cacher. Sur le toit de Barts, deux hommes se penchaient vers la rue : elle reconnut la silhouette de Jim, et l'autre... L'autre, avec ses cheveux bouclés et son long manteau, c'était Sherlock Holmes !

_From Seb_

_Va-t-en, maintenant !_

_To Seb_

_Non !_

Lorsqu'elle releva la tête, Jim et Sherlock avaient disparus. Au bout de quelques minutes d'angoisse, la silhouette de Sherlock réapparut sur le bord du toit, en même temps qu'un taxi arrivait à quelques mètres d'elle. Un homme en sortit et se mit à courir vers Barts, en parlant à son téléphone. Un homme dont elle suivait le blog. Le docteur John Watson avait l'air de ne pas vraiment savoir où il devait aller, et de chercher quelqu'un. _Il cherche Sherlock._ Il finit par se retourner vers le toit. _Et je ne peux rien faire..._

Elle vit tout. Elle assista, impuissante, à l'échange téléphonique. Elle vit Sherlock jeter son téléphone derrière lui, elle le vit tomber en avant, droit vers le sol. Elle vit ce que John Watson ne pouvait pas voir, la chute de Sherlock qui se termine sur un camion. Elle vit le détective sauter sur le trottoir, ensanglanté, et être entouré de badauds. Elle vit le cycliste, elle vit le médecin près du corps, elle vit le brancard qu'on emmène sous la pluie. Et elle ne bougea pas.

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, elle prit conscience d'une présence près d'elle. Un homme jeune, aux cheveux bruns, qui portait un sac à dos. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait dans ce sac : les différentes parties d'un fusil un peu spécial, modèle unique au monde. Elle savait aussi que Seb lui en voudrait d'être restée. Il prit pourtant la parole d'une voie neutre.

« Je t'avais demandé de partir. »

Patience ne répondit pas.

« Tu n'aurais pas dû voir ça.

-Seb... demanda-t-elle doucement.

-Oui ?

-Ton travail... C'était quoi ?

-Tu ne m'as encore jamais posé cette question.

-S'il-te-plaît, réponds-moi !

-Ça ne te concerne pas. »

Il tourna les talons et s'éloigna rapidement. Patience resta sur place, à fixer l'endroit où Sherlock était tombé. _Si, ça me concerne..._

* * *

Patience se rendit soudain compte de l'endroit où sa course l'avait menée. Elle avait repris les mêmes rues que trois jours auparavant, pour se retrouver au même endroit. Devant Barts. Elle se força à se calmer, et alla s'asseoir sur un des bancs qui bordent la façade de l'hôpital. Elle respira profondément, et regarda autour d'elle. Elle était à quelques mètres à peine de là où Sherlock avait été allongé. Elle voyait l'endroit d'où elle avait vu la chute. Et elle voyait où Seb avait pu se poster, pour la voir, regarder Sherlock tomber, mais ne pas voir la fin de sa chute. Et elle se demanda si la cible de son frère, ce jour-là, était bien le détective consultant.

Patience Moran se leva et s'éloigna. Elle devait rentrer chez elle, préparer ses affaires, puisque Seb avait décidé qu'elle serait désormais interne à l'école. _Il ne veut pas que je traîne dans ses pattes, donc il a un long travail à faire._ Non, la cible du sniper n'était pas Sherlock Holmes. L'homme en question était toujours officiellement vivant. Vivant, mais désespéré et meurtri. Et surtout, étroitement surveillé par un des snipers les plus doués de sa génération. _Sherlock devra se débarrasser de Seb avant de revenir._ Elle ne fut pas vraiment émue par cette pensée. Après tout, sniper était un métier à risque.

Elle continua sa route, un léger sourire sur les lèvres. Elle n'avait parlé à personne du camion.

* * *

**Voilà... J'espère que le début vous plaît. La suite viendra dans quelques jours, le temps pour moi d'avancer un peu et de préparer la rentrée...**


	2. Partie 1 : Chapitre 1

**Coucou ! Me revoilà avec la suite ! **

**Disclaimer(s) : Arthur Conan Doyle nous a légué la pierre précieuse qu'est l'univers holmesien, et Moffat et Gatiss sont parmi les plus récents à l'avoir taillée (leur _Sherlock_ est un véritable bijou). La quasi-totalité des personnages qui apparaissent/sont cités dans cette fanfic font partie intégrante de cette série, exceptés : Patience Moran (elle est citée dans _Le Mystère du Val Boscombe_, de Doyle, mais je lui ai donné un tout autre rôle), Mary Morstan (qui apparaît à partir du _Signe des Quatre_, du même auteur), deux ou trois personnages secondaires (voire très secondaires) que j'ai inventés, et... Je mettrais le disclaimer pour ce personnage-là à la fin du chapitre où il apparaît (personne n'aime être spoilé ^^). Mais l'histoire m'appartient ! :) **

**Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Merci aux personnes qui ont laissé une review, ça fait toujours plaisir d'avoir les avis des autres. :) Maintenant, je vous laisse lire le premier chapitre ! _(Oui, je sais que c'est le second. Mais il paraît qu'après le prologue, c'est le chapitre un... ;) )_ **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Partie 1

Chapitre 1

_ Dix-huit mois plus tard..._

* * *

_From Mary_

_Tu rentres bientôt ?_

_To Mary_

_Oui, plus qu'un seul patient._

Le docteur John Watson rangea son portable, regarda l'heure à sa montre – _dix-huit heures _– se leva, et alla chercher dans la salle d'attente son dernier patient de la journée. Dans une heure au maximum, il serait chez Mary, à parler de tout et de rien. Tout ce qu'il faut pour finir tranquillement une dure journée...

* * *

_Antoine et Cléopâtre_, _Le Roi Lear_, _Le songe d'une nuit d'été_... Ah, _Macbeth_. Patience Moran prit le livre et se dirigea vers la caisse de la librairie. Elle pourrait commencer à lire la pièce de théâtre le soir même, ce qui lui permettrait de faire quelques recherches avant l'interrogation qui ne manquerait pas de tomber.

* * *

La porte du cabinet claqua, et une clé s'introduisit dans la serrure pour fermer la pièce. John se dirigea à pas rapides vers la porte de l'immeuble. Ce dernier patient avait finalement été assez long. Juste une petite grippe, mais il voulait tout savoir sur les médicaments qu'il devrait prendre, s'il y avait un risque qu'il tombe à nouveau malade pendant l'hiver, pourquoi il valait mieux qu'il n'aille pas au travail jusqu'à ce qu'il soit guéri... Éprouvant. Et en plus, Mary allait l'attendre !

* * *

Patience se retourna pour la cinquième fois en deux minutes. Ils la suivaient bien. Elle savait qui ils étaient, des adolescents stupides dont le seul but dans la vie était de trouver des personnes à racketter. Ils n'étaient pas dans sa classe, heureusement, mais toute l'école les connaissaient. Apparemment, ils avaient décidé de s'en prendre à elle. Trois adolescents pleins de muscles et de stupidité, contre une jeune fille, handicapée par son sac. _Ils ne savent pas ce qui les attend..._

* * *

Il y avait trois cents mètres jusqu'à la station de métro. La fin de journée est habituellement le moment où la foule remplit les trottoirs, mais la pluie qui commençait à tomber en avait découragé plus d'un. Tant mieux, le trajet jusqu'à la station serait plus rapide. Plongé dans ses pensées, John failli ne pas remarquer la jeune fille qui courait droit sur lui. Il voulu l'éviter, mais elle fut plus rapide. Profitant de son élan, elle sauta du trottoir sur la chaussée, évitant adroitement le caniveau rempli, et prenant appui sur un seul pied, elle remonta d'un saut sur le trottoir. Les trois loubards qui la suivaient, eux, ne s'encombrèrent pas de cabrioles sur sol glissant, et auraient tout simplement envoyé John valser s'il ne s'était pas écarté.

* * *

La pluie n'était pas gênante en soi, mais elle rendait le sol glissant, trop glissant. Elle avait failli déraper en évitant ce piéton, ce qui lui aurait fait perdre un temps précieux, voire aurait permis à ces idiots de la rattraper. Patience continua sa course. _Jusqu'où ?_ Si elle rentrait trop tard, elle aurait des problèmes avec l'administration, mais impossible de faire demi-tour pour le moment. _Je dois me débarrasser d'eux une bonne fois pour toutes..._ Une ruelle apparut à sa droite, et elle s'engouffra dedans.

* * *

Les loubards suivait la jeune fille. Trois adolescents – trois armoires à glaces – poursuivaient une jeune fille ! John vit l'adolescente se précipiter dans une ruelle, et faillir déraper dans son virage. Les trois autres étaient sur le point de la suivre, ils l'avaient presque rattrapée. John ne perdit pas de temps à se poser des questions. Tant pis, il s'excuserait envers Mary plus tard. Il fit demi-tour et se mit lui aussi à courir.

* * *

Patience se débarrassa rapidement de son sac en l'envoyant plus loin. Il s'écrasa contre le mur opposé, tandis qu'elle se postait le plus près possible de l'entrée de la ruelle. Elle entendit des pas lourds approcher en courant. Le premier adolescent tourna. Le coude gauche de Patience lui rentra violemment dans le ventre, juste en dessous des côtes. _Plexus solaire. __Respiration coupée. __Douloureux._ Son poing droit s'abattit sur la tempe du loubard, l'assommant provisoirement. Elle se baissa aussitôt pour éviter le poing du second, qui visait sa tête à elle, et roula sur le côté. Elle se releva deux mètres plus loin, et vit les deux adolescents restants se ruer vers elle. Patience se jeta sur le côté, fit immédiatement volte-face pour se retrouver derrière eux, et envoya son poing dans le nez du premier à se retourner. Poing qui fut suivit, une fraction de seconde plus tard, par un coup de genou dans son entre-jambe. _Hors-combat __pour le moment__. Plus qu'un._ Le dernier fut un peu plus malin que ses copains. Il profita que Patience soit occupé à envoyer son genou en avant pour s'approcher d'elle par l'arrière, et l'attraper entre ses bras. _Inattention.__Grave erreur._ Il était fort, il maintenait ses bras contre son corps, seules ses jambes pouvaient bouger. Elle remua le plus possible, et donna des coups de pieds tout autour d'elle, particulièrement dans les jambes de son adversaire. Mais celui-ci ne bronchait pas. Patience finit par se calmer.

« Qu'est-ce que voulez ?

-Ton portefeuille. _Classique._ Et des excuses, petite garce, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

-Des excuses pour quoi ?

-T'as démoli mes copains. Tu crois que je vais te laisser partir comme ça ?

-J'avoue que je préférerais. Haw ! »

Il venait de resserrer encore sa prise. Patience décida de lui marteler de nouveau les rotules. Occupé à la garder contre lui, le loubard ne remarqua pas les pas qui approchaient. _Un homme. Tranquille – pourtant il doit avoir entendu les bruits – donc il sait ce qu'il risque en venant. Il s'arrête –__il attend le bon moment pour intervenir. Il vient m'aider._ Patience se démena de plus belle, et se pencha en avant, entraînant l'adolescent avec elle. Lorsqu'il réussit à l'immobiliser, ils étaient placés comme elle le voulait : dos à l'entrée de la ruelle. _Plus qu'une diversion..._

« Tu crois que me brutaliser comme ça va aider tes copains ?

-T'avais qu'à pas les démolir.

-Quel manque de vocabulaire, dis donc. Tu veux que je t'offre un dictionnaire ? Ironisa-t-elle.

-Arrête de te foutre de ma gueule ! _Niveau sonore élevé. Parfait. L'autre doit être tout proche, maintenant..._

-Arrête de me serrer comme ça !

-Et puis quoi, encore ? »

Patience le sentit se crisper subitement. Une voix s'éleva dans leur dos, inflexible.

« Tu n'as pas entendu ? Lâche-la. »

Les bras autour d'elle desserrèrent légèrement leur prise.

« Lâche-la _vraiment_. » Patience remarqua que les deux autres voyous reprenaient leurs esprits plutôt rapidement. Ils pourraient fuir tous les trois ensemble. Celui qui la tenait obéit avec empressement à la voix, manquant de la faire tomber par terre.

« Filez, maintenant.

-OK, OK, on y va. » _Peur. Qu'est-ce que l'autre a fait ?_

Les deux autres ne posèrent pas de questions et s'enfuirent en courant, suivant leur "copain" vers la rue principale.

Patience se tourna vers celui qui l'avait aidée.

« Merci. Qui êtes-v... »

Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres. Elle ne s'attendait pas du tout à ça. Son sauveur, John Watson, avait en main un stylo, qu'il tenait comme un pistolet.

« Un problème ?

-Euh, non... oui... Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait avec ce stylo ? »

Il eut un petit sourire en rangeant son "arme" dans la poche de sa veste.

« Je n'avais pas d'arme, j'ai donc dû me débrouiller comme j'ai pu avec ce que j'avais sous la main.

-Vous l'avez menacé avec un stylo... Et il n'a pas remarqué que ce n'était qu'un stylo, s'exclama-t-elle. Il est encore plus stupide que ce que je pensais !

-Apparemment oui. Vous avez l'air plutôt en forme pour quelqu'un qui vient de mettre à terre deux voyous et demi, remarqua-t-il.

-Pourquoi deux et demi ? Je ne me suis débarrassée que de deux d'entre eux. »

Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel.

« Vous auriez bien fini par faire pareil avec le dernier. Je vous ai juste donné un coup de main.

-Oui... Merci.

-Vous l'avez déjà dit.

-C'est vrai. _Et qu'est-ce que je peux dire, maintenant ?_

-Vous devriez reprendre votre sac, lui conseille-t-il.

-Merci... » Il fronça légèrement les sourcils « ...de m'y faire penser.

-Pourquoi est-ce que me remerciez aussi souvent ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Sa propre franchise la désarma.

* * *

John avait une certaine expérience des combats de rue. Il savait que ces trois adolescents ne la laisserait pas tranquille tant qu'ils n'auraient pas ce qu'ils voulaient. Sûrement un portefeuille. Mais pendant qu'il approchait, il se rendit compte que cette jeune fille avait peut-être plus de ressources que ce qu'il pensait. Juste après que le premier eut tourné, il entendit le son d'une respiration brutalement coupée, suivi par le choc d'un corps contre le sol. Lui parvinrent ensuite des bruits de combat, un léger craquement d'os, un autre corps qui tombe. Il n'entendit plus alors que la jeune fille se débattre, et une courte conversation. Ils voulaient bien son portefeuille, mais ne se doutaient apparemment pas que leur cible se défendrait aussi bien. Il s'approcha tranquillement. La jeune fille l'avait entendu arriver, et se débrouilla pour créer une diversion. Il n'eut plus qu'à sortir son stylo, et à s'approcher silencieusement du voyou. John pointa l'objet contre la nuque de l'adolescent et prit sa voix de commandement pour faire relâcher la cible du racket.

Lorsque la jeune fille se retourna, elle eut l'air surprise. Est-ce qu'elle le connaissait ou était-elle étonnée du stylo ? Le stylo. Tant mieux, il préférait ne pas être reconnu. Les gens étaient toujours très curieux – trop curieux – quand ils savaient qu'ils parlaient à l'ancien coloc de l'_imposteur_, du _détective suicidé_.

Elle semblait assez mal à l'aise, elle se répétait. Peut-être qu'elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'une vraie conversation. Il lui posa quand même la question :

« Pourquoi est-ce que me remerciez aussi souvent ?

-Je ne sais pas quoi dire d'autre. »

Une franchise désarmante. Malgré lui, John commença à rire. Il n'avait plus l'habitude que quelqu'un lui réponde franchement, sans réfléchir. La dernière fois qu'on lui répondu ainsi, c'était... C'était il y a plus d'un an et demi, avant la chute de Sherlock. Il se força pour ne pas s'attarder sur ces souvenirs. La jeune fille avait fini par l'accompagner dans son rire.

* * *

Quand ils se furent calmés, Patience avait les joues rouges d'avoir trop rit. Ça devait faire un effet des plus étonnants, avec ses vêtements trempés par la pluie et son chignon presque défait. Tant pis, ce n'était pas le plus important. Elle alla récupérer son sac, abandonné contre le mur.

John ne savait pas trop quoi faire, maintenant. La raccompagner chez elle ? Ça paraissait une bonne idée, mais ne risquait-elle pas de mal le prendre ? Il abandonna ses réflexions en la voyant s'approcher de lui pour lui parler.

« Au fait, je ne me suis même pas présentée, dit-elle en lui tendant la main, Patience Moran.

-Enchanté. John Watson. Dites-moi, vous savez comment rentrer chez vous ?

-Bien sûr ! Pourquoi pensez-vous... Ah oui ! C'est parce que je donnais l'impression de courir sans savoir où j'allais ? demanda-t-elle.

-Voilà, c'est ça.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas. Je connais le chemin pour rentrer à l'école et... Oh non !

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Pourquoi devez-vous retourner à votre école ?

-Je suis interne, mais je suis censée être rentrée pour dix-neuf heures ! »

John regarda sa montre : dix-neuf heures vingt.

« En effet, vous ne risquez pas d'avoir des problèmes ?

-En théorie, juste un petit sermon. Mais c'est la troisième fois du mois que je rentre en retard, ça va pas passer avec un sourire et une promesse.

-Écoutez, si vous voulez, je peux vous raccompagner, j'expliquerai ça moi-même, proposa-t-il.

-Vous feriez ça ? Mais personne ne vous attend ?

-Si, ma petite amie... Je vais lui passer un coup de fil, elle comprendra.

-Si vous le dites... On va prendre un taxi ? proposa-t-elle

-Bonne idée ! Vous allez finir complètement trempée !

-Vous ne vous êtes pas vu ! »

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Certain(e)s l'auront peut-être remarqué : je parle d'un intervalle de dix-huit mois, et non de trois ans, comme dans le canon. C'est pour une raison très simple : cela me permet de manier plus facilement les dates concernant certains personnages. Mais je pense que dans la série, le hiatus durera bien trois ans. ;) **

**À la prochaine fois ! :) **


	3. Partie 1 : Chapitre 2

**Hello ! Me revoilà ! **

**Disclaimer(s) : Arthur Conan Doyle nous a légué la pierre précieuse qu'est l'univers holmesien, et Moffat et Gatiss sont parmi les plus récents à l'avoir taillée (leur _Sherlock_ est un véritable bijou). La quasi-totalité des personnages qui apparaissent/sont cités dans cette fanfic font partie intégrante de cette série, exceptés : Patience Moran (elle est citée dans _Le Mystère du Val Boscombe_, de Doyle, mais je lui ai donné un tout autre rôle), Mary Morstan (qui apparaît à partir du _Signe des Quatre_, du même auteur), deux ou trois personnages secondaires (voire très secondaires) que j'ai inventés, et... Je mettrais le disclaimer pour ce personnage-là à la fin du chapitre où il apparaît (personne n'aime être spoilé ^^). Mais l'histoire m'appartient ! :) **

**Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Merci aux personnes qui ont pris le temps de laisser une review ! Pour répondre à leurs questions (du moins, celles auxquelles je peux répondre sans spoiler ;) ) : **

** - Il n'y aura pas vraiment d' "enquête" à proprement parler, puisque le "méchant" est déjà connu (ceux qui veulent savoir/vérifier qui c'est sans pouvoir dire que je les ai spoilés, lisez la nouvelle _La Maison Vide_ ou allez faire un tour sur wikipédia) :) Mais les personnages ne vont pas passer l'histoire à se tourner les pouces pour autant ! :) **

** - Il y aura bien deux parties, pas forcément de tailles égales. Le découpage a été fait selon le même principe que pour les chapitres. Je ne me voyais pas mettre dans la même partie (partie unique, dans ce cas) des ambiances aussi différentes. :) **

** - Théoriquement, John est censé connaître Mary avant le retour de Sherlock. En fait, il l'a même rencontrée (et épousée, dans le canon) avant même la "chute" de Holmes à Reichenbach. C'est pour ça que je la fait apparaître maintenant : pour coller à la fois avec la série et avec le canon. **

**Informations :**

**- Ce chapitre est plus court que le précédent, tout comme le suivant d'ailleurs, mais si je les mettais dans le même, le chapitre obtenu ne me conviendrait pas. En fait, je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... **

**- Un passage de ce chapitre fait référence aux couleurs d'une cible de tir à l'arc. Pour comprendre ce passage, il vaut mieux garder en tête que la zone centrale, de couleur jaune, vaut le maximum de points (9 ou 10). La zone rouge, qui l'entoure, vaut 7 ou 8 points (par flèche!) (pour info, un carquois contient souvent 6 flèches. j'vous laisse faire le calcul!). Sinon, vous pouvez aussi remonter en haut de la page et regarder la petite image. ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 2

Patience fourra un jean dans son sac. Elle rentrait chez elle pour le week-end et voulait en profiter pour faire la lessive des vêtements qui traînaient dans sa chambre d'internat. Chambre assez particulière, d'ailleurs : elle était située un étage plus haut que toutes les autres, c'est-à-dire sous les combles. Mais une portion d'escalier en plus et un toit en pente valaient bien la tranquillité gagnée. Bien sûr, Mrs Jennings avait été assez réfractaire à l'idée de loger une pensionnaire dans une telle pièce, mais Patience s'était montrée tellement odieuse avec les autres filles de l'internat que la directrice avait fini par accepter de la laisser occuper cette ancienne chambre de bonne. Et Patience en était très satisfaite. Personne ne venait jamais faire le ménage ici (les femmes de ménage avait d'ailleurs été très heureuses d'apprendre que la jeune fille s'en occuperait elle-même), elle pouvait donc faire ce qu'elle voulait dans sa chambre. Ce qui expliquait les vêtements qui traînaient dans un coin, le lit en désordre, l'uniforme scolaire qui pendait accroché à une traverse du plafond, et le grand sac de sport à moitié ouvert au centre de la pièce, laissant apercevoir une branche d'arc et un viseur. Car Patience Moran pratiquait le tir à l'arc.

Deux soirs par semaine, elle quittait l'internat pour rejoindre une salle de sport, quelques rues plus loin. Là, elle retrouvait d'autres adolescents (elle était l'unique fille) et tirait sur des cibles pendant presque deux heures.

La fermeture éclair du sac fut fermée d'un coup sec. Patience alla fermer l'autre sac qui contenait son arc, les prit tous les deux, et jeta un dernier coup d'œil à sa chambre. Le rangement, bien que très sommaire, lui convint, et elle sortit en fermant la porte à clé. Elle avait changé elle-même la serrure, bien entendu sans prévenir l'administration de l'école. De toute façon, personne ne montait jamais jusqu'ici.

Les pas de Patience résonnèrent dans l'escalier tandis qu'elles descendait les marches deux à deux. Les autres filles étaient déjà parties de leurs chambres, et étaient sûrement en train de blablater dans la cour en attendant qu'on viennent les chercher. Ou en train de flirter avec les garçons. Ce qui n'était pas plus intéressant.

En effet, les autres adolescents étaient tous en petits groupes, exclusivement composés de filles ou de garçons, exceptés les quelques amoureux dans un coin de la cour. Et... _Comme on se retrouve !_ Éloignés des autres, trois adolescents solidement bâtis lui lançaient des regards noirs. Évidemment, leur amour-propre avait été autant blessé qu'eux, voire même plus. Patience décida de les ignorer. Elle sortit de l'école et rentra chez elle.

* * *

Patience n'habitait pas très loin de l'école, elle pouvait aller de son domicile à l'établissement scolaire en une demie-heure à pied. Contrairement à beaucoup de gens, elle n'aimait pas vraiment l'idée de s'enfermer dans un bus ou un taxi pour gagner quelques minutes. Sauf lorsqu'elle n'avait pas le choix, comme deux jours plus tôt.

Ce jour-là, elle avait vraiment eu de la chance que quelqu'un ait été là. Quoi qu'en dise John Watson, elle aurait eu du mal à s'en sortir seule. Mais elle se demandait quand même dans quelle mesure leur rencontre était une coïncidence. Elle n'allait pas souvent dans ce quartier de Londres, un peu trop éloigné de l'école pour la marche à pied. Mais lui, par contre, travaillait à quelques rues de là où ils s'étaient croisés, elle avait vérifié sur internet. _Coïncidence ou pas ?_ En tout cas, elle savait qu'ils avaient eu raison de s'échanger leur numéro de portable. Seb rentrait beaucoup moins souvent en ce moment, signe qu'il était tout entier accaparé par son "travail"...

* * *

Patience atteignit bientôt un petit immeuble. Elle habitait au premier étage, avec Seb, dans un appartement assez grand. Elle ignorait presque tout des propriétaires des autres appartements, elle ne les voyait pas souvent, et ils ne l'intéressaient pas.

Une fois chez elle, Patience se débarrassa du premier de ses sacs dans un coin de sa chambre et déposa l'autre, qui contenait son arc, sur son lit. Alors, elle sortit de la poche de son manteau une petite boîte, et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Là, postée devant le miroir, elle se mit en devoir d'enlever ses lentilles de contact. Une fois cette opération effectuée, et les lentilles emportées avec la chasse d'eau, Patience mit une nouvelle paire de lentilles, puis se prépara pour sa séance de tir à l'arc. Des chaussures de sport remplacèrent leurs homologues de ville et une tresse se substitua au chignon, qui se défaisait trop facilement. Patience quitta alors son appartement.

* * *

La séance de tir à l'arc avait lieu dans une salle de sport banale. Seules les cibles accrochées au mur témoignaient de l'activité qu'on y pratiquait régulièrement.

Patience tirait sur les cibles à vingt mètres. Son carquois était presque vide, la quasi-totalité de ses flèches dans les zones rouge ou jaune de la cible. Après avoir tiré sa dernière flèche, elle alla retirer les projectiles de la cible pour tirer une nouvelle volée.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit, et quelqu'un entra. L'homme, jeune avec des cheveux bruns, fixa Patience pendant quelques secondes avant de se diriger vers elle.

La jeune fille se rendit compte que quelqu'un s'approchait d'elle. Elle se retourna, le regarda, puis visa la cible avant de lâcher la corde. La flèche alla se planter en plein milieu du cercle jaune. Elle posa alors son arc et suivit l'homme qui sortait de la salle.

Ils s'arrêtèrent sur le trottoir, près de la porte.

« Joli tir, commenta-t-il.

-Merci.

-Tu sais pourquoi je suis là ?

-Non, répliqua-t-elle.

-Mais tu t'en doutes.

-Bien sûr. Si tu viens me voir pendant ton travail, c'est que tu veux m'en parler.

-Exact. »

Ils se fixèrent pendant quelques secondes. Elle finit par prendre la parole.

« Alors ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

-A ton avis, qu'est-ce que je fais comme travail en ce moment ?

-Si tu avait tué quelqu'un, tu serais à l'appartement, pas ici. Donc tu es en train de suivre quelqu'un pour trouver la meilleure façon et le meilleur moment pour le tuer.

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que je viendrais te voir ? »

Patience haussa les épaules.

« Besoin de mon aide pour une diversion ? Ou tu veux des renseignements sur une personne que je connais ?

-Deuxième solution. »

Sa voix n'avait jamais été dure et tranchante. _Je connais sa cible, c'est quelqu'un que j'ai rencontré récemment... Oh non. _

« Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé, au juste, dans cette ruelle ? »

Elle ne fut pas surprise, Seb avait des contacts partout.

« Pas grand-chose. Je me suis débarrassée de trois imbéciles, c'est tout.

-Qui était l'autre ?

-Celui qui m'a aidé ?

-Évidemment.

-Sûrement quelqu'un qui travaillait dans le coin.

-Ne me prends pas pour un idiot. Tu sais parfaitement qui c'est. _Oui, et j'aurai préféré me tromper sur l'identité de ta cible..._

-Je connais juste son nom, c'est tout.

-Et il s'appelle ?

-John Watson.

-Vous avez parlé de quoi dans ce taxi ? voulut-il savoir.

-De rien en particulier.

-De quoi ? insista-t-il.

-De rien ! »

L'homme regarda fixement cette adolescente qui lui tenait tête.

« Ne t'approche plus de lui, ordonna-t-il.

-Pourquoi ? »

Il se passa une main dans les cheveux.

« Tu sais ce que je fais quand quelqu'un se met entre moi et ma cible ?

-Tu tues cette personne.

-Oui. Et je ne voudrais pas avoir à te tuer. »

Patience resta silencieuse. Son grand frère venait de la menacer de mort si elle rencontrait de nouveau John Watson, tout en admettant que ce dernier était sa cible.

« D'accord. Je ferais tout pour ne plus le revoir.

-Ça vaudrait mieux, en effet. »

Il commença à s'éloigner. Mais elle avait une dernière question à lui poser.

« Seb ! Au fait, tu travailles toujours pour Jim ? »

Il s'arrêta et la regarda.

« Oui. »

Un ton qui n'incitait pas à poser une autre question. Patience resta seule sur le trottoir, à fixer son dos qui s'éloignait.

* * *

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **

**Ce chapitre étant assez court, le suivant devrait arriver plus rapidement. Histoire de compenser ! ;) **

**À la prochaine fois ! :) **


	4. Partie 1 : Chapitre 3

**Hello ! **

**Disclaimer(s) : si ça vous intéresse, allez donc voir en haut d'un des trois premiers chapitres ! ;) **

******Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Information : Je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... La taille des chapitres peut donc varier de façon notable d'une fois sur l'autre. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 3

Elle se coucha presque par terre et étendit le bras. Ses doigts rencontrèrent une boîte, qu'ils s'empressèrent de sortir de dessous le lit. Patience s'assit alors sur le tapis et regarda intensément la boîte. Ce n'était qu'une vulgaire boîte à chaussures, comme on en trouvait dans chaque magasin, mais ce qu'elle contenait était bien plus important qu'une paire de chaussures. C'était ce qu'elle avait de plus cher, le condensé de son existence.

Patience respira profondément en fermant les yeux. Ce qu'elle allait faire ne lui ferait en aucun cas du bien, elle le savait. _Je n'ai pas le choix, de toute façon..._ Elle ouvrit alors la boîte.

Il y avait deux tas. Deux tas de coupures de journaux, de photos, de souvenirs en tous genres. Par habitude, elle commença par le premier tas. Presque uniquement des photos.

Elle et Seb sur une plage, vêtements courts et lunettes de soleil, bien plus jeunes qu'aujourd'hui, insouciants comme un frère et une sœur en vacances.

Un vieux bâtiment en pierres, austère.

Une photo un peu plus grande : photo de classe, mais trop petite pour vraiment distinguer les visages.

Deux jeunes filles qui rient, elles se ressemblent étrangement : mêmes cheveux châtains, même taille, plutôt grandes pour leurs douze ans, presque la même forme de visage, seulement l'une a les yeux marrons et l'autre les a bleus-gris.

La suivante montre les mêmes filles, penchées sur le même livre, leur ressemblance encore accentuée par l'uniforme scolaire.

Les deux filles qui posent devant le bâtiment en pierres, leur école.

Un cahier cette fois, seule la première page est utilisée, pour un nom inventé : "Enopassie Morhol".

Les deux filles en short et tee-shirt, dans une immense bibliothèque aux murs lambrissés ; on voit la campagne estivale par la fenêtre derrière elles. A l'arrière de la photographie, une main assurée a écrit : "Patience Moran et Enola. Août au manoir." La photo part sur le côté.

Les deux filles en maillots de bain, devant la mer.

Les deux filles en imperméables à capuche, mais avec les cheveux trempés.

Les deux filles qui se bombardent mutuellement de boules de neige.

Les deux filles assises dans l'herbe, riant aux éclats...

La main de Patience tremblait en soulevant la dernière photo. En-dessous, il n'y avait que quelques articles découpés dans des journaux. _"__Incendie meurtrier dans une école : __une dizaine de morts__"_, _"__L'incendie n'était pas un accident__"_, _"__Déclaration de la police : Nous n'excluons aucune piste__"_… Elle connaissait les articles par cœur : comment le feu s'était déclaré vers trois heures du matin, juste en-dessous des chambres ; sa progression étonnamment rapide ; les systèmes de sécurité qui n'ont pas fonctionné (sabotés, d'après la police) ; les enfants qui doivent trouver leur chemin presque seuls, tous ceux qui finissent par sortir, salement amochés et avec des brûlures, mais vivants ; et ceux qui ne sont jamais ressortis, et dont les cadavres n'ont pu être identifiés que par élimination. Une nuit atroce. Parfois, Patience se réveille au milieu de la nuit, avec dans sa bouche le goût des cendres, et dans son nez l'odeur du bois et de la chair qui brûlent. Les cris résonnent alors dans ses oreilles pendant plusieurs heures. Cette nuit-là, elle a perdu bien plus qu'une école. Elle a perdu Enola, celle qui était plus qu'une amie pour elle, celle avec qui elle semblait passer tout son temps libre. Il ne reste d'elle _(d'elles)_ que quelques photos.

Seb l'a très rapidement fait revenir chez eux. Elle a cru comprendre que depuis l'incendie, la mère d'Enola vivait presque recluse dans le manoir familial. Les frères de son amie n'avaient apparemment pas cherché à la recontacter. De toute façon, Patience avait presque tout oublié d'eux. Ses souvenirs d'avant l'incendie étaient parcellaires, pour ne pas dire presque inexistants. Seules ces vieilles photographies et ces coupures de journaux témoignaient de son passé, puisque sa mémoire ne le faisait pas. Alors, quand Patience a de nouveau entendu parler de Sherlock Holmes, elle a fait des recherches. Elle est allé voir son site, le blog du docteur Watson, elle a collectionné les articles à son sujet.

C'est ce qui constituait le deuxième tas de la boîte. Des informations sur Sherlock Holmes. Pour Enola – _même si elle ne peut pas les lire..._ Il y avait dans cette boîte toute la carrière de Sherlock, de ses débuts, où on le considérait avec méfiance, à son apogée. Toutes les enquêtes rendues publiques de Sherlock étaient regroupées ici. Il y avait aussi d'autres articles, moins joyeux mais tout aussi importants , voire même plus : la chute de Sherlock. Les articles assassins de Kitty Riley, ceux des autres, le témoignage de "Richard Brook". Puis des articles relatant toute la carrière du détective, des analyses de psychologues expliquant comment Sherlock a pu se tourner vers la criminalité, des témoignages de personnes qui l'avaient connu, la description, par témoignages recoupés, de sa chute... Kitty Riley avait grimpé trois échelons d'un coup, à la rédaction de son journal. Mais Richard Brook avait subitement disparu après le suicide de Sherlock. Tout comme Jim. Mais Seb continuait de travailler pour lui alors qu'il n'avait donné aucun signe de vie depuis un an et demi. Comme si... comme si son patron lui avait laissé des instructions avant de partir.

* * *

Patience remit presque tous les articles et photographies dans la boîte. Elle ne garda que la photo d'elle et Enola dans la bibliothèque, qu'elle glissa dans la poche intérieure de sa veste. Avant de remettre la boîte à sa place, elle sortit son portable de sa poche. Elle fit défiler le répertoire, jusqu'à ce qu'il affiche "John W". Elle resta un moment à réfléchir, les yeux fixés sur ce nom. Si elle l'appelait, Seb s'en apercevrait peut-être, et ils seraient tous les deux en danger. Mais si elle ne le prévenait pas, il risquait de mourir sans qu'elle ait eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit. Finalement, elle rangea son portable et rouvrit la boîte. Elle relut un article sur une enquête de Sherlock (l'arrestation d'un criminel recherché depuis de nombreuses années par Interpol) en cherchant un nom en particulier. Lorsque ce fut fait, la boîte reprit sa place sous le lit.

* * *

Patience referma la porte de l'appartement derrière elle. Elle avait pris la peine de s'habiller correctement : son vieux jean avait été remplacé par un autre en meilleur état, presque noir, et elle avait troqué son sweat contre un pull gris plus près du corps, qui la faisait paraître plus âgée que ses seize ans et demi. Elle était surtout passée par la salle de bain, et avait enlevé toute lentille de contact. Celle qui sortait maintenant ne devait pas ressembler trop à Patience Moran.

Une fois sur le trottoir, elle resserra sa veste, surprise par la morsure du vent. Elle se mit à la recherche d'un taxi, l'endroit où elle se rendait étant trop loin pour qu'elle y aille à pied.

* * *

**Voilà... **

**Disclaimer : Le personnage et le nom d'Enola Holmes sont des inventions de Nancy Springer, dans _Les Enquêtes d'Enola Holmes_. Quand j'étais petite, j'aimais bien, et le personnage est restée dans ma tête... **

**J'espère que ça vous a plu. C'est un chapitre assez court, où il ne se passe pas grand-chose, mais le suivant est plutôt long, alors ça compense un peu... ;) Par contre, il est fort probable que le chapitre 4 n'arrive pas aussi vite que celui-ci... **

******À** la prochaine fois ! :) 


	5. Partie 1 : Chapitre 4

**Hello ! **

**Voici le chapitre quatre ! Pour l'instant, c'est le plus long que j'ai écrit sur cette fic... **

**Disclaimer : Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur un des trois premiers chapitres et à la fin du précédent. ;) **

******Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Information : Je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... La taille des chapitres peut donc varier de façon notable d'une fois sur l'autre. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 4

Deux coups secs contre la porte. Sally venait lui donner le dernier dossier en date. Une histoire d'homicide, une femme trompée par son mari qui avait décidé de se faire justice elle-même. Même le coup du pistolet dans la main du mort était classique. En deux jours – le temps nécessaire pour faire toutes les analyses – l'affaire était bouclée. Elle l'aurait été en deux heures, si Sherlock avait été là. Et tout Scotland Yard le savait.

« C'est ouvert ! »

Sally entra, un masque neutre sur le visage. Elle posa le dossier sur son bureau et attendit qu'il signe. C'était la dernière formalité avant de classer l'affaire. Mais il prit tout son temps pour finir son café et replier son journal. Le masque de Sally se fendilla légèrement, signe qu'elle désapprouvait, mais elle ne dit rien. Elle se contenta de fixer le dossier, manière de le supplier de la laisser sortir rapidement de la pièce, tout en évitant de regarder les murs plus que nécessaire. Il poussa un soupir et attrapa le dossier. À chaque endroit où sa signature était demandée, il signa "G. Lestrade". Sally reprit le tas de feuilles et se dirigea vers la porte. Elle n'avait plus qu'à agrafer le tout et à le ranger. Avant qu'elle n'ait posé la main sur la poignée, il la rappela.

« Sally ! Vous passez à l'hôpital à la fin de votre service, n'est-ce pas ?

-Oui, répondit-elle d'une voix presque tremblante.

-Vous passerez le bonjour à votre mère de ma part. »

Les yeux de Sally s'embuèrent légèrement. Il s'était souvenu que sa mère était hospitalisée et s'était montré presque gentil avec elle. Comme avant...

« Bien monsieur. Merci. »

Mais il n'écoutait déjà plus.

* * *

Le journal n'était pas du tout intéressant. C'était presque les mêmes informations que sur celui de la veille et il avait même déjà fait les jeux quelques semaines plus tôt. Mais ce journal possédait deux sacrés avantages : il lui permettait de ne pas trop regarder ses collègues, et le cachait un minimum à leur vue. C'était tout ce qu'il voulait.

Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à l'écran de son ordinateur. Le logiciel de traitement de texte était toujours ouvert, n'attendant que lui pour commencer à rédiger un énième rapport, ce qu'il n'avait absolument aucune envie de faire. Mais d'un autre côté, il avait fini de lire son journal, et s'il restait trop longtemps sans travailler, son supérieur allait venir et il aurait droit à un superbe sermon. Pas qu'il craigne pour son poste, mais recevoir des postillons à la figure tout en se faisant traiter d'abruti pendant un bon quart d'heure était quelque chose qu'il préférait éviter autant que possible.

Lestrade replia son journal et le posa sur un coin du bureau. Avant de se fixer sur son ordinateur, il laissa ses yeux errer dans la pièce. Il avait recouvert un pan de mur entier d'articles de journaux, tous sur le même sujet. C'était ce qui tenait éloignés la plupart de ses collaborateurs : des dizaines et des dizaines d'articles, sur des enquêtes toutes plus originales les unes que les autres. Le seul point commun entre ces affaires était qu'elle avaient toutes mérité l'attention de Sherlock Holmes. Regarder ce mur ne l'aidait pas du tout à accepter la disparition du détective, mais ce n'était pas sa fonction. Le but de cette décoration était de rappeler à tout ses collègues à quel point Sherlock les avait aidés. Et bien sûr, lorsque leurs yeux se posaient sur le mur, ils pensaient surtout à la façon dont ils s'étaient empressés de lui tourner le dos et de l'accuser. C'était sa manière à lui de montrer sa confiance indéfectible dans le détective.

Poussant un léger soupir, il se concentra sur la page vierge qu'il avait ouverte un peu plus tôt et commença à écrire.

* * *

Lestrade mit le point final à son rapport. Tout écrire sur l'ordinateur lui avait pris pas loin de deux heures. C'était maintenant la fin de l'après-midi. Le soleil était déjà couché, et dehors, les passants marchaient rapidement, emmitouflés dans leurs manteaux. Depuis plusieurs semaines, le froid régnait en maître sur Londres, et obligeait toute la population à se couvrir chaudement. En regardant par la fenêtre de son bureau, Lestrade se surprit à chercher des yeux un long manteau sombre. Mais bien sûr, Sherlock n'était pas en train de marcher vers Scotland Yard, Sherlock ne marcherait plus jamais vers Scotland Yard.

Lestrade se détourna de la fenêtre. Plus de dix-huit mois après sa mort, il regrettait toujours autant la présence du détective. Et pas seulement pour son aide inestimable. Au fil du temps et des enquêtes, Sherlock était devenu plus qu'un simple collègue, il était devenu un ami. Aucun des deux ne l'aurait avoué, mais la méfiance réciproque du début de leur collaboration avait peu à peu laissé la place a une admiration mutuelle.

Des coups contre la porte l'arrachèrent à sa rêverie. Ça devait être important pour que Sally accepte d'entrer dans son bureau deux fois aussi rapprochées dans la même journée.

« Entrez ! »

Le sergent Donovan poussa la porte et le regarda directement, sans attarder son regard sur le mur.

« Il y a quelqu'un à l'accueil qui voudrait vous voir, l'informa-t-elle.

-Il a dit son nom ?

-En fait, c'est "elle". Et elle n'a pas voulu dire qui elle était, juste qu'elle voulait vous rencontrer personnellement. »

Lestrade poussa son énième soupir de la journée. Si c'était une journaliste, peu importait où elle travaillait, il se ferait un plaisir de la pousser à bout.

« Bon, faites-la entrer. »

* * *

« Lieutenant Lestrade ? »

Il releva la tête de son ordinateur. Sa visiteuse attendait sur le pas de la porte.

« Vous pouvez entrer. »

Elle avança dans la pièce et il put la détailler plus précisément. Ce n'était pas une journaliste, finalement, ce n'était même pas une adulte.

C'était une adolescente. Elle était de taille moyenne, ni vraiment petite ni particulièrement grande. Quelques mèches brunes s'échappaient de son chignon, et pour autant qu'il put en juger, elle devait avoir les yeux bleus. Ses vêtements étaient assez classiques : un jean foncé, un pull gris sous une veste noire, un sac en bandoulière. Elle aurait pu être n'importe quelle adolescente, mais elle avait quelque chose de particulier, quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à définir.

L'adolescente restait immobile devant le mur. Ses yeux volaient d'article en article et sa bouche formait rapidement des mots silencieux. Elle ne pouvait quand même pas connaître tous les articles de journaux qu'il avait affiché, c'était impossible ! Pourtant... En entrant dans la pièce, elle avait l'air assez peu sûre d'elle, hésitante, et là, en voyant ce mur, elle avait paru se détendre. De toute façon, elle n'était sûrement pas venue pour d'admirer la décoration de son bureau !

« Vous voulez bien vous asseoir ? »

Elle se tourna vers lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Et Lestrade sut ce qui le dérangeait. C'était ses yeux. Elle avait exactement les mêmes yeux que Sherlock. Cette adolescente plongeait ses yeux bleus-gris dans les siens et il avait l'impression qu'elle le sondait, qu'elle regardait au plus profond de lui.

« Bien sûr. »

Elle prit la chaise devant son bureau et s'assit. Elle attendait apparemment qu'il commence à lui poser des questions, mais Lestrade voulait voir ce qu'elle avait dans le ventre, si elle était capable de parler avant lui.

« Je lui ressemble à ce point que vous n'arrivez plus à parler ? »

Bon, elle savait qu'elle ressemblait beaucoup à Sherlock, mais qui était-elle ? Elle avait le même sens de l'humour que lui, l'ironie mordante en moins.

« Très drôle. Vous vouliez me dire quelque chose ?

-C'est pour ça que je suis là, rétorqua-t-elle.

-Alors allez-y. »

Elle prit une inspiration et se prépara à parler, mais ses yeux tombèrent sur la photographie qu'il avait mise sur son bureau. Le cliché avait été pris par un touriste près de Baskerville, et quelques journaux l'avaient repris le lendemain. On y voyait Lestrade et John Watson avec de grands sourires, et un Sherlock qui faisait une moue d'enfant boudeur. Ils étaient tous les trois attablés devant l'auberge et n'avaient visiblement pas été prévenus lors de la prise de la photo.

Sans rien lui demander, l'adolescente prit le cadre où était placé la photographie. Elle la regarda attentivement, essayant d'en graver les moindres détails dans sa mémoire. Lestrade n'osa pas lui demander de reposer le cadre, tant elle semblait absorbée dans sa tâche.

La jeune fille finit par relever les yeux sur lui, mais garda la photographie à la main. Elle commença à parler.

« Vous connaissiez bien Sherlock Holmes, non ?

-On peut dire ça... On travaillait souvent ensemble.

-Et vous avez gardé le contact avec John Watson ? »

Lestrade fut soudain très méfiant. Une telle question était pour le moins suspecte.

« Pourquoi cette question ?

-C'est-à-dire... Je l'ai rencontré récemment et... »

Il attendit qu'elle finisse sa phrase.

« Voilà, je voulais savoir si vous pouviez protéger quelqu'un sans que ce soit officiel.

-Pourquoi est-ce que ça ne doit pas être officiel ?

-Parce qu'on ne peut pas être sûr de tout le monde et que S... certains criminels ont des contacts partout. »

Lestrade décida de ne pas relever le fait qu'elle ait commencé à dire autre chose.

« Vous pensez qu'un agent de police pourrait être une taupe pour des criminels ?

-J'en suis quasiment certaine.

-Et pourquoi pensez-vous ça ? »

Elle ne répondit pas immédiatement et prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Parce que je pense que vous étiez plus qu'une simple connaissance pour Sherlock. Seulement... Ça va vous paraître difficile à croire.

-Dites toujours.

-Eh bien, je sais que depuis la chute de Sherlock, ceux qui comptaient pour lui sont surveillés par des tueurs... »

Il fut estomaqué. Il ne s'attendait vraiment pas une révélation pareille.

« Continuez... fit-il d'un air intéressé.

-John Watson est surveillé de très près par un sniper, et Mrs Hudson rencontre souvent son nouveau voisin... Lequel voisin a fait de la chirurgie esthétique pour éviter d'être reconnu, parce qu'il était recherché par Interpol. Et il l'est toujours, d'ailleurs.

-Quel rapport avec une taupe dans la police ?

-Vous êtes le seul proche de Sherlock qui ne soit pas collé au train par un tueur expérimenté, donc vous devez être surveillé constamment. Donc celui qui vous surveille travaille dans la police ou dans les locaux de Scotland Yard. »

Lestrade prit le temps de digérer la nouvelle. Ça paraissait incroyable, mais elle semblait être certaine de ce qu'elle disait...

« Et comment savez-vous ça ?

-J'ai mes sources, répliqua-t-elle.

-Si je ne peux pas contrôler ce que vous dites, je ne pourrais pas vous croire...

-Je m'en doute, mais je ne suis pas venue pour vous convaincre de l'existence de cette taupe.

-Pour quoi, alors ?

-Pour vous parler de John Watson.

-Très bien. Dites-moi ce que vous avez à dire. »

Il s'installa plus confortablement dans son fauteuil. Il devrait vérifier les affirmations de cette adolescente, après qu'elle soit partie.

« Il est en danger. Jim Moriarty a laissé des instructions à son bras droit, et depuis dix-huit mois, ce sniper cherche le bon moment pour le tuer.

-Si c'était vrai, John serait mort depuis longtemps, objecta-t-il.

-Pas forcément. Le sniper en question n'est pas seulement très doué. C'est un orfèvre et un joueur d'échecs. Il est capable d'attendre aussi longtemps que nécessaire pour réussir son tir, et pour que ce tir ait les répercussions qu'il veuille.

-Mais vous venez m'en parler seulement maintenant. Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas venu plus tôt si vous le saviez ? »

Elle ne répondit pas.

« Alors ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... Je crois... Je pensais que vous ne me croiriez pas.

-Et qu'est-ce qui vous a fait changer d'avis ?

-Je n'avais plus le choix. Le sniper va bientôt passer à l'acte.

-Pourquoi maintenant ?

-Parce qu'il serait dangereux pour lui d'attendre plus longtemps. »

Lestrade ne répondit pas immédiatement. Cette adolescente racontait peut-être des choses intéressantes, mais il commençait à en avoir assez de devoir lui tirer les vers du nez.

« Et si vous me disiez tout ce que vous savez ? Ça irait peut-être plus vite. »

Elle prit le temps de réfléchir.

« Il y a dix-huit mois, on m'avait donné rendez-vous près de St-Bart. Et en passant devant l'hôpital, j'ai vu Sherlock. J'ai vu tout ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle fit une petite pause avant de continuer.

« Vous avez vu ces affiches un peu partout ? "I believe in Sherlock", "Moriarty was real"... Elles disent la vérité, Jim Moriarty existait réellement, ce n'était pas un acteur. Et après la chute de Sherlock, il a subitement disparu de la circulation. Mais son bras droit continue de travailler pour lui.

-Quel travail ?

-Ce sniper était placé juste devant l'hôpital. Si Sherlock ne sautait pas, il devait tuer John Watson.

-Sherlock n'aurait pas survécu longtemps à une telle perte...

-C'était le but. Sherlock a été obligé de se suicider pour protéger ses amis. Si John Watson avait été tué, vous l'auriez été aussi, et Mrs Hudson également.

- ...Vous ne voulez toujours pas me dire d'où vous tenez ces informations ? »

Elle secoua la tête.

« Non. Ce serait trop dangereux, pour vous comme pour moi. Je peux juste vous prévenir.

-Et est-ce qu'il y a autre chose que vous voulez me dire ?

-Oui. Si vous faites quoi que soit en rapport avec ce que je viens de vous dire, faites-le discrètement. N'oubliez pas que vous êtes surveillé.

-J'y penserai. »

Soudain, la jeune fille se leva et s'approcha de la fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda-t-il

-Je vérifie que je peux partir sans avoir d'ennui. Je pense que je suis aussi surveillée. Vous voulez bien venir ? »

Lestrade quitta lui aussi son fauteuil pour la rejoindre.

« Est-ce que vous voyez une voiture ou un piéton qui était déjà là plus tôt ? lui demanda-t-elle

-Combien de temps plus tôt ?

-Quelques heures. »

Il regarda attentivement la rue en contre-bas, scrutant chaque visage ou plaque d'immatriculation, et fouillant dans sa mémoire.

« Oui. L'homme à côté du panneau, avec le portable à la main. Il était déjà dans la rue il y a deux heures.

-Vous en voyez un autre?

-Non... Ah si, celui qui s'approche, avec la veste en cuir. Ça fait un moment que je le vois passer.

-Et il s'arrête discuter avec l'autre... Je crois que je vais y aller, dit-elle brusquement.

-Vous pensez vraiment qu'ils sont là pour vous ? »

L'adolescente reprit son sac qu'elle avait laissé par terre, et se retourna vers lui.

« Non. J'en suis certaine. »

Elle se dirigea vers la porte et posa la main sur la poignée. Lestrade la rappela.

« Attendez ! Vous ne m'avez même pas dit votre nom. »

Elle fit volte-face et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Bon sang, elle avait vraiment le même regard que Sherlock !

« Holmes. Je m'appelle Enola Holmes. »

Elle ouvrit alors la porte et sortit de la pièce, laissant derrière elle un Lestrade abasourdi.

* * *

**Voilà... **

**J'étais pas très sûre de rendre compte avec justesse du caractère de Lestrade... Vous en pensez quoi ? **

**********À** la prochaine fois ! :) 


	6. Partie 1 : Chapitre 5

**Hello ! **

**Disclaimer : Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur un des trois premiers chapitres et à la fin du quatrième. ;) **

******Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Information : Je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... La taille des chapitres peut donc varier de façon notable d'une fois sur l'autre. **

**Si vous voulez vous repérez dans ce chapitre, vous pouvez ouvrir dans un autre onglet un plan de Londres. Mais le chapitre est censé être compréhensible même sans ça ! ;) **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 5

Les deux hommes s'étaient arrêtés de parler en la voyant sortir. Ils devaient bosser pour Seb, mais n'avaient apparemment pas travaillé la discrétion. Elle ne leur jeta pas un seul regard et se dirigea vers une station de métro.

* * *

Anthea travaillait sur son ordinateur. Elle devait gérer tous les déplacements et réunions de son employeur, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire. Mycroft Holmes était quelqu'un de très demandé. Et il fallait en plus qu'elle s'occupe des affaires privées de son patron, qui lui compliquaient encore la tâche. Les yeux d'Anthea papillonnaient . Les récentes négociations avec la Corée du Nord ne lui avaient pas vraiment laissé le temps de se reposer. Mais Mycroft, lui, semblait inépuisable. Ça devait faire une semaine qu'il n'était pas rentré chez lui, et il travaillait encore. En ce moment même, il était en train de regarder quelque chose sur son ordinateur. A voir les mouvements rapides de ses yeux, ça devait être des caméras. Pourvu qu'il ne l'appelle pas... Elle pourrait aller prendre un café...

« Anthea, venez donc voir ça. »

Réprimant un soupir, elle se leva et alla voir ce qui retenait l'attention de Mycroft. C'étaient bien des caméras. Plus précisément, les caméras de la station de métro de St James's Park. Anthea se concentra sur l'écran, essayant de voir ce que son patron voulait qu'elle remarque. Ses yeux balayèrent l'écran, accrochant le moindre détail, la moindre chose inhabituelle. Tout ce qu'elle vit qui sortait de l'ordinaire fut une jeune fille qui semblait suivie par deux hommes. Anthea questionna son patron du regard et il lui fit signe de continuer à regarder. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur les images.

La fille avait apparemment remarqué qu'elle était suivie, mais elle ne se retournait pas. Elle entra dans une rame bondée, forçant ses poursuivants à s'installer dans la rame suivante. Le métro démarra.

« Allez voir à Victoria. »

Soit la station suivante. Anthea suivit le conseil de Mycroft, et afficha sur l'écran les caméras de la station demandée. Le métro arriva, et l'un des deux hommes sortit. Il resta près de la porte de la rame et fixa des yeux celle où était entrée la jeune fille. Mais celle-ci ne sortit pas et il rentra dans sa rame au moment du départ. Ce manège se répéta à la station suivante et le métro arriva à South Kensington. Là, la jeune fille se précipita hors de sa rame dès l'ouverture des portes et se mit à slalomer entre les personnes. Les deux hommes la suivirent. Elle les promena dans toute la station, avant de se ruer dans une rame dont les portes se fermaient. Seul l'un de ses deux poursuivants réussit à entrer dans la rame suivante, avant que le métro démarre. Mais ce métro était sur une autre ligne, et se dirigeait vers Knightsbridge.

« Que pensez-vous de ça, Anthea ?

-Elle est douée, affirma la jeune femme.

-C'est aussi ce que je pense. Continuez à la suivre. »

Le métro passa deux stations sans que l'adolescente n'en sorte. Anthea comprit qu'elle attendait Green Park pour semer son poursuivant dans la station, et peut-être pour changer de ligne. Et ce fut exactement ce qui se passa. La jeune fille sortit de sa rame, et sema l'homme entre deux distributeurs de boissons. Elle entra ensuite dans une rame en direction de Bond Street.

« Alors, la questionna Mycroft ?

-Eh bien... Elle a semé ceux qui la poursuivaient et actuellement, elle se dirige vers Bond Street.

-Et... »

Anthea se remémora le plan du métro de Londres.

« Et vers Baker Street.

-Exactement. Nous allons vérifier, mais je pense qu'elle s'arrêtera bien à Baker Street. »

Et effectivement, dès que le métro s'arrêta à cette station, la jeune fille en sortit et déboucha sur le trottoir.

* * *

Elle était à Baker Street. Les deux hommes de Seb avaient été assez faciles à perdre, elle connaissait le réseau et les horaires du métro de Londres bien mieux qu'eux. Et étant donné que c'était une heure de grande affluence, elle doutait que quiconque ait remarqué quoi que ce soit. A moins de se concentrer uniquement sur elle, bien sûr. Mais les gens étaient déjà suffisamment préoccupés par leurs propres affaires pour surveiller les personnes qui les entouraient.

Elle avança dans la rue et se dirigea vers un immeuble en particulier, sur la porte duquel était écrit "221B".

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Je sais que c'est court (voire très court), mais c'est un chapitre de transition, qui amène doucement vers la suite... **

**Comme à mon habitude : c'était un chapitre assez court, donc le suivant arrivera plus rapidement que celui-ci...**

**********À** la prochaine fois ! :) 


	7. Partie 1 : Chapitre 6

**Hello ! **

**Chose promise, chose due : ce chapite arrive plus vite que le précédent. :) **

**Disclaimer : Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur un des trois premiers chapitres et à la fin du quatrième. ;) **

******Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Information : Je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... La taille des chapitres peut donc varier de façon notable d'une fois sur l'autre. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 6

Mary Morstan appréciait vraiment Mrs Hudson. La vieille dame, en plus d'être leur logeuse, était comme une seconde mère pour chacun de ses locataires. Elle était toujours aimable, leur rendait souvent visite, et était de très bon conseil. C'est elle qui avait appris à Mary pourquoi il ne fallait pas entrer dans la seconde chambre de l'appartement _–__ c'était SA chambre –_ , pourquoi une partie du frigo devait rester vide _–__ I__L__ mettait toutes sortes de choses la-dedans, même des têtes, vous vous rendez compte ! –_ , pourquoi il y avait un crâne sur la cheminée _– __IL lui parlait. Vraiment !__ –_ . C'était la condition _sine qu__a__ non_ pour habiter au 221B Baker Street : ne pas parler des habitudes de Sherlock Holmes devant John. Et Mary avait fait avec. Elle aimait vraiment son fiancé, elle avait emménagé avec lui parce qu'il ne voulait pas quitter son appartement (elle avait appris plus tard en discutant avec Mrs Hudson pourquoi cette idée lui était si insupportable), elle pouvait bien partager John avec un fantôme le temps qu'il fasse son deuil. Et elle s'était retrouvée à vivre avec le souvenir de Sherlock attaché à chaque objet de l'appartement. Puis c'était passé. Peu à peu, John avait arrêté de se crisper dès qu'elle utilisait le micro-onde, ou lorsqu'elle s'asseyait dans le canapé.

Maintenant, ils vivaient normalement. Enfin, presque : il y avait toujours le crâne sur la cheminée, le compartiment réservé au vide dans le frigo, l'interdiction formelle de pénétrer dans l'ancienne chambre de Sherlock. Mais somme toute, ils étaient un couple tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. Ils allaient tous les deux au travail le matin et l'après-midi, se racontaient leur journée le soir, passaient des nuits tranquilles, et sortaient le week-end. Parfois, un élément inattendu survenait, sans avoir d'incidence sur leur vie : un nouveau collègue, une rencontre inopinée... Bizarrement, John avait l'air assez marqué par la dernière en date. Mary ne savait pas grand-chose, juste qu'une adolescente avait failli être rackettée et qu'elle s'était plutôt bien défendue. Mais est-ce que le fait que John l'ait aidée à se sortir d'affaire justifiait qu'elle ait insisté pour échanger leur numéro de portable ? D'autant plus que d'après John, elle n'avait pas essayé de le contacter depuis ce soir-là. Alors, pourquoi avoir demandé son numéro ? Elle fut interrompue dans ses pensées par une voix en provenance de la porte.

« Quelque chose qui vous tracasse, Mary ? Vous m'avez l'air toute pensive. »

Mrs Hudson était certes très gentille et attentionnée, mais elle avait aussi la fâcheuse manie de s'inquiéter pour un rien.

« Non, ce n'est rien, Mrs Hudson, je vous assure, affirma-t-elle.

-Si vous le dites... Est-ce que vous pourriez m'aider à préparer le repas ? demanda la vieille dame. Ça irait plus vite à deux...

-Mais bien sûr, répondit Mary, vous aviez pensé à quoi ?

-Un poulet rôti. Ça vous changera des plats à emporter que vous mangez tout le temps... »

Mary sourit du reproche à peine masqué de Mrs Hudson et la suivit dans l'escalier. Direction la cuisine de la logeuse.

* * *

John était rentré depuis une demi-heure lorsque la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit. Mary sortit de la cuisine de Mrs Hudson pour aller ouvrir, étant plus proche de l'entrée que son fiancé. Sur le pas de la porte se tenait une jeune fille, qui ne lui laissa même pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

« Est-ce que John Watson est là ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? demanda Mary, méfiante devant un tel empressement.

-Juste lui parler. Alors, est-ce qu'il est ici ? insista l'adolescente.

-Mary, qui est-ce ? intervint John depuis l'escalier, attiré par les éclats de voix. Mademoiselle Moran ? Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? s'étonna-t-il.

-Je dois vous parler, c'est urgent ! lui répondit Patience.

-Tu la connais ? demanda Mary presque en même temps.

-Oui, enfin... Je l'ai simplement aidée il y a quelques jours, répondit-il. Vous voulez me parler de quoi, au juste ? s'enquit-il auprès de Patience.

-C'est-à-dire que... c'est privé, répondit-elle en lançant un regard de travers à Mary.

-Eh bien, montez alors, lui dit John en s'effaçant. »

Il fit un petit signe de tête à Mary juste avant de s'engager dans l'escalier, ce petit geste qui veut dire "Ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien".

* * *

Lorsqu'il entra dans le salon, Patience était plantée au milieu de la pièce et regardait tout autour d'elle, l'air un peu gênée. John lui proposa de s'asseoir, puis partit dans la cuisine pour préparer du thé. Quand il revint, la jeune fille avait pris possession de l'ancien fauteuil de Sherlock, et regardait en la triturant une photographie qu'elle devait avoir sortie d'une poche, son sac étant toujours fermé. John s'assit dans l'autre fauteuil, et décida d'entamer la conversation.

« Vous mettez souvent des lentilles ? »

Patience sursauta en relevant le regard, et planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ses yeux qui étaient maintenant d'un bleu-gris horriblement familier, presque de la même nuance que ceux de Sherlock. Une couleur bien plus rare que le marron que son regard arborait précédemment.

« Oui, ça m'arrive assez souvent. Je préfère que certaines personnes ne sachent pas quelle est la véritable couleur de mes yeux.

-Vous voulez me dire pourquoi, ou c'est un secret ? »

La jeune fille eut un léger sourire. Sa technique pour la mettre à l'aise avait fonctionné. Mais elle reprit rapidement un air sérieux et lui tendit la photographie qu'elle avait dans les mains.

« Regardez, vous comprendrez. »

John prit la photographie et scruta l'image. Elle montrait deux jeunes filles, qui auraient chacune pu être Patience quelques années plus tôt, dans une bibliothèque d'une taille colossale. Elles portaient des habits d'été, temps confirmé par les arbres en fleurs qui apparaissaient derrière une fenêtre.

« Qu'est-ce que je suis censé voir là-dedans ? voulut-il savoir.

-Regardez bien les filles, rétorqua Patience.

-Je ne vois rien qui sorte de l'ordinaire... C'est vous et... votre jumelle, peut-être ? Questionna John. Non, attendez ! Elles n'ont pas la même couleur d'yeux, remarqua-t-il.

-En effet. Ce n'est pas ma jumelle. Regardez à l'arrière de la photo. »

John retourna le rectangle de papier et tomba en arrêt devant les écritures. Son cerveau enregistra machinalement le fait qu'Enola ne portait pas le même nom que Patience, puisque "Moran" n'était mis qu'après le premier prénom, mais ses neurones cessèrent toute activité lorsqu'ils mirent un nom et un visage sur l'écriture en elle-même. Des cheveux sombres et bouclés, des yeux d'un bleu-gris intense et des pommettes saillantes passèrent devant ses yeux, en même temps que les mots "Sherlock Holmes" résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête. Il fixa l'écriture sans réagir, incapable d'avoir une pensée cohérente face à ses souvenirs qui remontaient.

« Eh, ça va ?! »

John releva la tête et vit le visage inquiet de Patience qui se penchait vers lui.

« Euh... Oui. Oui, oui, ça va. Ça va très bien... répondit-il.

-On ne dirait pas. Vous êtes tout blanc, lui fit-elle remarquer.

-Oui, mais... Ça va aller, certifia-t-il. »

Patience le regarda bizarrement, avec le même air que Mycroft lorsqu'il voulait que John fasse quelque chose pour lui.

« Vous connaissez celui qui a écrit ça, affirma-t-elle. »

John ne répondit pas. Il se contenta de fixer Patience, la comparant mentalement avec les frères Holmes. Elle avait bien les mêmes yeux que Sherlock, la même couleur de cheveux, la même mimique de "Je sais parfaitement à quoi tu es en train de penser"... Elle avait fait la même tête que Mycroft... Mais des couleurs d'yeux et de cheveux ne veulent rien dire, et les mimiques ne sont pas propres à une seule personne... Son nez, sa bouche, la forme générale de son visage, n'avaient pas de points communs avec ceux de Sherlock ou Mycroft. Et sur la photographie, il était impossible de savoir quel nom portait quelle fille...

John décida de tenter le coup quand même.

« Vous êtes...

-Je ne sais pas qui je suis, le coupa-t-elle.

-Comment ça ?

-En regardant l'arrière de la photographie, vous avez reconnu l'écriture, mais ce n'est pas seulement l'écriture d'une personne connue, étant donné la tête que vous faisiez, c'était une personne chère qui a disparu. Vous avez comparé mon visage avec celui de personnes que vous connaissiez, probablement cette même personne qui a disparu. Vous pensez donc que j'ai un lien familial avec cette personne. Or, je sais que je ressemble à Sherlock Holmes. Sherlock Holmes, votre ancien colocataire, une personne chère qui a disparu, qui plus est est dans des circonstances tragiques. Mon physique, l'écriture au dos de la photographie, ont fait remonté des souvenirs douloureux. Malgré le deuil que vous avez fait, vous tentez de vous raccrocher à tout ce qui peut vous rappeler Sherlock. Vous avez à peine pris le temps de réfléchir à la possibilité que je sois de la famille Holmes avant de me poser la question. D'essayer, du moins. C'est pour vous éviter une déception cruelle que je vous le dis : j'ignore qui je suis. »

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop de chercher à vous embrouiller... ^^'**

**Pour information, on se rapproche de la fin de la première partie. Je ferais peut-être une (toute petite) pause dans la publication avant la deuxième partie, ça dépendra de mon avance... ;) **

**À la prochaine fois ! :) **


	8. Partie 1 : Chapitre 7

**Hello ! **

**Disclaimer : Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur un des trois premiers chapitres et à la fin du quatrième. ;) **

******Rating : T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes. **

**Information : Je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... La taille des chapitres peut donc varier de façon notable d'une fois sur l'autre. **

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

Chapitre 7

Blottie dans le fauteuil qui avait été celui de Sherlock, la jeune fille fixait sans ciller le feu dans la cheminée. John ne savait pas vraiment quoi penser de ses révélations. Certes, il était possible qu'elle se soit retrouvée mêlée à des affaires dangereuses, et qu'elle ait appris des secrets bien gardés, pour lesquels certaines personnes seraient prêtes à tuer, mais John pensait qu'il s'en serait aperçu s'il avait été suivi par un sniper. Et cette histoire de frère-peut-être-pas-frère assassin lui semblait assez invraisemblable, tout en titillant sa curiosité. Mais malgré ces mystères – ou peut-être à cause d'eux – il était attiré par cette jeune fille perdue. Elle semblait sincère lorsqu'elle parlait de son passé qui lui échappait.

La raison de John le poussait à se méfier de Patience (ou quel que soit son nom). Après tout, elle pouvait très bien chercher à l'emmener dans un piège, voire être à la solde de ceux qu'elle disait fuir ! Mais son instinct lui criait qu'il n'y avait pas de piège, qu'il devait l'aider à trouver son identité. Cette dispute entre ses deux facettes faisait qu'il était incapable de lui donner une réponse. Si elle était vraiment en danger, il se devait de l'héberger cette nuit comme elle le demandait. Mais si elle voulait sa perte, ce serait faire entrer le loup dans la bergerie !

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte du changement qui s'opérait chez l'objet de ses pensées. L'adolescente qui regardait le feu était à présent entièrement absorbée par la danse des flammes. _Le feu... Le feu partout. _Dans la cheminée, une bûche s'effondra sur elle-même. _Dans un craquement effroyable, le plafond s'écroule, la manquant de peu. _L'appel d'air créé donna naissance à une autre flamme, bien plus haute que les autres. _Le feu s'intensifie brutalement. Elle entend des cris mais ne peut pas savoir d'où ils viennent. _La flamme lécha la vitre qui séparait le foyer de la pièce. _Une langue de feu la frôle. Elle crie, elle crie à s'en rompre la voix. __Elle crie de douleur, de peur. _Les bûches se désagrégèrent dans de légers craquements. _Les craquements __du bois et__ le __rugissement__ du feu __ne l'empêchent pas d'entendre les cris. "Enola ! Enola !" Mais qui est à l'origine de ces cris ? _Sur le visage de l'adolescente, les flammes créaient des ombres et se reflétaient dans ses yeux. _Elle passe près d'une fenêtre, entourée de flammes. Sans s'arrêter ni ralentir, elle distingue néanmoins une silhouette sur la pelouse du parc. __Une silhouette qu__'elle__ ne se souvient avoir vu que sur des photographies... _L'attention qu'elle portait au feu fut distraite par un bruit de pas dans l'escalier. _Le bruit devient assourdissant, ses yeux pleurent et sa gorge la brûle. __Elle distingue à peine ses propres cris parmi tous ceux qu'elle entend. Mais elle ne s'intéresse qu'à des cris bien particuliers, qui appellent Enola. Mais qui est Enola, elle ou l'autre ? Qui crie ? QUI ?_

* * *

John s'étira. Prêter un lit pliable à Patience lui avait semblé une assez bonne idée sur le moment, mais la surveiller depuis son fauteuil en était apparemment une moins bonne d'après son dos. Finalement, sa raison semblait s'être inquiétée pour rien, l'adolescente n'ayant absolument rien fait d'anormal. Enfin, à part demander l'hospitalité à un homme qu'elle connaissait à peine...

John se leva de son fauteuil et décida d'aller prendre un café. Il ferait jour dans quelques heures et il n'avait pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Il ressassait cette histoire de sniper depuis la veille et n'avait toujours pas décidé s'il croyait Patience. John se réinstalla confortablement. Le reste de la nuit serait long...

* * *

Dans les bureaux presque vides de Scotland Yard, le lieutenant Lestrade était encore devant son ordinateur. C'était en partant quelques heures plus tôt qu'il avait remarqué le papier glissé à l'arrière de la photographie. Un papier qui disait "Méfiez-vous de Sebastian Moran", avec une écriture à la fois jeune et féminine. Pour Lestrade, ce mot n'avait pu être laissé que par cette adolescente prétendant s'appeler Holmes. Malgré l'invraisemblance de ses propos, il était intrigué par cette histoire qui, somme toute, était plausible. Alors il avait commencé à se renseigner. Il compulsait d'anciens dossiers, cherchait sur internet, fouinait sur des sites d'écoles, de clubs de sports... Et les recherches s'avéraient fructueuses. Alors il ouvrit un nouveau fichier et entreprit de résumer les informations qu'il venait de glaner. En haut de la page, il écrivit "Famille Moran".

* * *

Depuis de nombreuses années, Mycroft Holmes avait appris à ne rien laisser transparaître de ses émotions. C'est pourquoi un observateur extérieur n'aurait rien remarqué de ses inquiétudes. Inquiet, il l'était pourtant, et il y avait de quoi. Ses hommes étaient tous compétents et aguerris à toutes sortes de situations. La mort de l'un d'eux était donc très suspecte, surtout dans ces conditions. Mycroft relut une fois de plus le message qu'il connaissait pourtant par cœur. "L'agent Ronald Adair a été tué", suivi des caractéristiques de la balle fatale et d'une supposition sur le tueur. Mycroft savait bien qu'il avait affaire à cet assassin qui les narguait depuis des années, ce tueur fantôme qui ne laissait jamais aucune trace et s'en prenait aux grands du pays. Mais cette fois, ils pourraient peut-être le prendre : tuer Ronald Adair était révélateur des intentions du tueur.

* * *

Dans un appartement miteux en plein Londres, un homme regardait la rue en contre-bas. L'endroit ne possédant ni volets ni rideaux, la pièce était plongée dans l'obscurité. Mais cela ne gênait pas son occupant : après tout, il n'était là que pour quelques jours. Une cache de plus... Un message sur son portable le tira de sa rêverie. En le lisant, il comprit immédiatement ce que ces quelques mots impliquaient. Si la mort de Ronald Adair voulait dire la fin de la protection secrète de John Watson, l'assassinat de Ronald Adair signifiait un danger de mort imminent pour John Watson. Les lèvres fines de l'homme s'étirèrent en un sourire presque carnassier. "La chasse est ouverte..." murmura Sherlock Holmes.

* * *

**Voilà ! **

**Pour ceux qui se seraient demandé quand Sherlock arriverait... C'est fait ! ;) **

**Information : Avec ce chapitre, la première partie est finie. Par contre, la deuxième partie n'arrivera pas dans une semaine, mais dans deux semaines. Pourquoi ? Parce que je n'ai pas tant d'avance que ça, et que la terminale S me prend pas mal de temps... Donc j'ai préféré faire une pause entre les deux parties, plutôt qu'avoir un rythme de publication plus lent vers la fin... **

**À la prochaine fois ! :)**


	9. Partie 2 : Chapitre 1

_L'échiquier est en place, les pièces avancent..._ (copyright Gandalf)

Pourquoi cette citation ? Tout simplement, parce que je trouve qu'elle est une bonne illustration du moment où nous en sommes dans l'histoire... Car voici le début de la deuxième partie !

**Disclaimer : **Si ça vous intéresse, allez voir sur un des trois premiers chapitres et à la fin du quatrième. ;)

**Rating :** T, à cause de quelques scènes assez violentes.

**Information :** Je ne découpe pas mes chapitres selon leur taille, mais selon des différences d'ambiance, de point de vue... La taille des chapitres peut donc varier de façon notable d'une fois sur l'autre.

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Partie 2

Chapitre 1

Il faisait encore nuit noire lorsque Lestrade sortit de son bureau, un paquet de feuilles tout juste imprimées sous le bras. Il était si pressé qu'il ne remarqua pas l'agent d'entretien dans le couloir et le heurta de plein fouet.

« Eh oh, vous pourriez faire attention quand même ! s'exclama l'homme en se retournant. Oh, c'est vous ? Vous faites des heures sup ou quoi ?

-Oui, c'est moi, Cameron. Pardonnez-moi, une affaire urgente, vous comprenez... s'excusa Lestrade.

-Y'a pas de mal ! Vous, au moins, vous vous rendez compte que j'existe ! Les autres flics s'imaginent tous que leur moquette se lave toute seule... commença Cameron en s'appuyant sur son balai.

-Oui, d'accord, le coupa Lestrade. Écoutez, j'adorerai rester bavarder avec vous, mais je suis assez pressé...

-Oh bien sûr ! Vous viendrez me dire des nouvelles de la machine à café, quand vous aurez le temps !

-Oui, c'est ça ! lui répondit Lestrade en avançant à grands pas vers l'ascenseur. »

Il pouvait être certain que la machine en question était parfaitement réparée : Jordan Cameron savait tout faire dans le bâtiment de Scotland Yard. Officiellement, il n'était qu'agent d'entretien, mais officieusement, il donnait un petit coup de main à qui en avait besoin. Il avait immédiatement apprécié Lestrade lorsqu'il était arrivé dix-huit mois plus tôt, et la réciproque n'avait pas tardé à être vraie également, les deux hommes partageant, à leurs niveaux respectifs, le même amour du travail bien fait. Le seul défaut de Cameron était d'être un incorrigible bavard, à tel point que Lestrade devait parfois hausser la voix pour pouvoir repartir travailler.

Au moment où l'ascenseur arrivait au rez-de-chaussée, son cerveau tiqua. Cameron était arrivé dix-huit mois plus tôt... quelques jours avant le suicide de Sherlock. Et il avait accès à tout le bâtiment... Lestrade tourna et retourna la question dans tous les sens, mais il ne trouvait pas comment échapper à cette constatation : Cameron pouvait très bien être cette taupe dont Enola lui avait parlé. Au bout de ses recherches sur les Moran, il était arrivé à deux conclusions : si la jeune fille n'était pas absolument sincère dans ce qu'elle avait raconté, elle était en tout cas très bien informée ; et il avait peut-être trouvé la solution à de nombreuses enquêtes pour meurtres de ces dernières années.

* * *

Plongé dans ses pensées, Lestrade ne remarqua qu'au dernier moment la voiture grise qui fonçait vers lui. Il se jeta au sol, protégeant ses feuilles. Alors que la voiture qui avait failli l'écraser s'éloignait à toute vitesse, un autre véhicule, entièrement noir, s'arrêta près de lui. La portière arrière s'ouvrit, et la voix calme de Mycroft Holmes en sortit.

« Vous montez, lieutenant ? »

Réprimant un juron, Lestrade se releva et s'engouffra dans la voiture, claquant la portière derrière lui.

« Qu'est-ce que vous me voulez, cette fois ? demanda-t-il d'un ton hargneux.

-Pas grand-chose... Juste vous parler... J'admets que la quantité de travail que vous êtes capable d'abattre en quelques heures est phénoménale.

-Très bien, vous ne me direz rien de plus, j'imagine...

-Exactement, répondit Mycroft avec un sourire mystérieux. »

Subitement, son regard se fixa sur l'épaule gauche de Lestrade et il prit un air soucieux. L'aîné Holmes interpella le chauffeur.

« William, changement de destination. Notre ami est blessé.

-Bien, monsieur, répondit son employé.

-Quoi ?! s'exclama Lestrade. Mais pas du tout... Aahhhh ! Mais vous êtes fou ! »

Mycroft venait d'appuyer le bout de son parapluie – d'où diable le sortait-il ? – contre son épaule gauche. Ledit parapluie avait maintenant le bout rougi. Lestrade jeta un coup d'œil à son épaule : une tâche de sang commençait à s'étaler, et sa chemise était trouée quelques centimètres sous l'articulation.

« Mais... Comment... ? balbutia-t-il.

-Comment vous ne vous êtes pas aperçu que vous aviez une balle dans l'épaule ? Je dirais : adrénaline. Comment cette balle a pu se retrouver dans votre épaule ? Je pense que vous devriez vous en prendre aux occupants de la voiture que vous avez évitée. Maintenant, si vous vouliez bien me donner ces feuilles... »

Lestrade, dans un état second, lui confia le dossier qu'il venait de constituer. Maintenant que son taux d'adrénaline redescendait, il sentait la douleur due à la balle dans sa chair. À en juger par la quantité de sang qui imbibait sa chemise, le projectile ne devait pas avoir touché de vaisseaux trop importants. Mais la douleur restait. Lestrade se laissa aller en arrière...

« Évitez de vous appuyer contre le dossier... dit Mycroft d'un ton distrait, plongé dans sa lecture. »

Lestrade tenta d'interrompre sa chute, mais sa fatigue fut plus forte. Il se laissa tomber contre le dossier.

* * *

John jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Mary. Sa fiancée était certes d'une très grande patience, mais tout le monde avait ses limites, et la jeune femme semblait sur le point d'atteindre les siennes. John lança un regard dans la direction de la salle de bain : la porte était toujours fermée. Il se tourna vers sa fiancée.

« Bon... Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

-Tu le sais très bien ! siffla-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui te prend d'inviter comme ça une parfaite inconnue, même pas adulte ?

-Je te l'ai déjà dit : je crois qu'elle est en danger.

-Et je le répète : qu'est-ce qui te le prouve ? À part ce qu'elle raconte, tu n'as aucune preuve qu'elle ait besoin d'aide !

-C'est... une sorte d'intuition, avança John.

-Une intuition ?! Pour accueillir une adolescente, probablement en fugue d'ailleurs, tu ne te bases que sur ton instinct ?!

-Mon instinct ne m'a pas souvent trompé. »

Mary allait rétorquer lorsque la porte de la salle de bain s'ouvrit. L'adolescente en sortit, les cheveux encore humides. Elle s'approcha d'eux, un sourire aux lèvres, et les salua d'un ton enjoué. Elle prit ensuite une tartine dans le plat et s'assit sur une chaise, face à Mary.

John les regarda alternativement, la jeune fille décontractée qui prenait son petit déjeuner, et l'adulte qui restait méfiante. Il ne se souvenait pas que l'ambiance ait déjà été aussi lourde depuis que Mary habitait l'appartement.

« Vous savez, je suis vraiment désolée de m'incruster comme ça. »

L'intervention de la jeune fille le fit presque sursauter. Elle regardait fixement Mary.

« Ça n'a pourtant pas l'air de vous gêner, répliqua la jeune femme.

-Vous préféreriez peut-être que je m'efface le plus possible en m'excusant toutes les cinq minutes ? ironisa l'adolescente. Ça ne changerait absolument rien à la situation.

-Vous pourriez au moins expliquer ce que vous faites là ! s'exclama Mary. »

Leur invitée se leva brutalement et se dirigea rapidement vers la fenêtre. Quelques secondes plus tard, elle se retourna vers eux, et répondit avec une colère contenue :

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit : j'essaye de nous sauver la peau à tous. Et quand je dis "nous", je vous compte aussi dedans !

-Oui, bien sûr, répondit Mary avec un faux sourire. Votre méchant grand frère est en fait un tueur qui veut assassiner John, et vous, vous êtes la gentille jeune fille qui se rend compte qu'elle était dans le mauvais camp. On dirait le scénario d'un mauvais film ! »

John s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour désarmorcer le conflit, quand l'adolescente éclata d'un rire forcé.

« Vous venez de faire trois erreurs. La première, c'est que mon "méchant grand frère" n'est peut-être pas mon frère... »

Mary leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant. Son intercolutrice l'ignora.

« La deuxième, c'est que jusqu'à maintenant, je n'étais dans aucun camp, même si j'en soutenais un... »

John l'interrompit.

« Attendez, vous parlez de quels camps ?

-Je parle des deux camps qui s'affrontent depuis la nuit des temps, lui répondit-elle en fixant ses yeux dans les siens. Des esprits simplistes diront que ce sont les camps du bien et du mal, mais la vérité est bien plus complexe. C'est une lutte perpétuelle, et ceux qui l'ont le mieux symbolisée étaient ceux qui s'y intéressaient le moins... »

En voyant leurs regards interrogatifs, l'adolescente soupira et se retourna vers la fenêtre.

« Il y a trois ans, vous avez rencontré quelqu'un. Et le lendemain soir, vous avez entendu parler d'une autre personne... Ces deux êtres étaient des génies. Ils ne s'intéressaient qu'à leur jeu, mais les conventions les situaient chacun d'un côté différent de la loi. S'ils avaient été du même côté, l'équilibre aurait été rompu...

-Sherlock et Moriarty, murmura John.

-Exact, répondit-elle à voix basse. »

Le silence dura quelques secondes, à peine rompu par les bruits de la rue, au-dehors.

« Et la troisième erreur ? demanda doucement John. »

L'adolescente lui adressa un sourire mystérieux.

« Je ne suis pas une gentille jeune fille... »

Elle laissa planer la fin de sa phrase, puis enchaîna rapidement :

« Vous connaissez beaucoup de personnes qui se déplacent avec de grosses voitures noires aux vitres teintées ?

-Pardon ?! demanda John.

-Non, mais si je demande ça, c'est qu'il y en a deux qui viennent de s'arrêter... »

Avant même que John ou Mary ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit dans l'appartement. Une façon de sonner à la fois brève et puissante, que John connaissait bien : il n'y avait que Mycroft Holmes pour sonner ainsi.

* * *

Voilà...

Désolée pour le retard, mais j'étais un peu occupée...

**À la prochaine fois :)**


End file.
